I'd Rather Kiss You
by K.Nicole314
Summary: While on a bonding trip, Marta brings an interesting bit of information to Sonny's attention. But it's completely ridiculous. Why would Chad ever be interested in her? And as usual, Sonny's curiosity gets the better of her.


_Rating: T (for language)_

_Pairings: Channy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Sonny With A Chance. _

_Imagine that the So Random and Mackenzie Falls casts are staying at a hotel together, or a house and have to room with a person they dislike. Picture whatever you want, but they're staying together for some sort of bonding exercise Mr. Condor thought up._

* * *

If looks could kill...

I glanced up from my book to stare at my roommate. She glared back at me. "Is there something I could help you with?" I asked, annoyance finding its way into my voice. Marta didn't answer me. I went back to reading.

Seriously, give it a rest. No matter how much you want to hurt me, sitting there glaring at me won't help anything. Aren't you bored yet? I didn't say this, but I wish I had the guts to.

She continued her glaring. I tried to finish the chapter I was on before I snapped. Right when I got to the last page, Marta finally spoke. "I still don't see it." I refrained from rolling my eyes. "See what? Me melting under your stare?" I mumbled the last part. I think she heard it because her glare intensified.

"I don't see what's so great about you." I furrowed my eyebrows and put my book down. "I'm going to ignore the insult. But why would you waste your time trying to figure that out?" She scowled and finally looked away. I allowed myself a quiet sigh.

"You're not prettier than me. You're not smarter than me. You're not funnier than me." Marta rattled off. "So why is he so crazy about you?" She glared at me again. My interest spiked. "Who?" She sneered at me. "Don't play dumb." I raised an eyebrow. "I can't really play anything else."

Marta rolled her eyes and lay back on her bed. "I'll agree with you there." She growled. Ignoring the fact that she had just called me dumb, I moved to a sitting position. "So who are we talking about?" I tried again. She was silent for a while. "You know already." She said quietly. "Actually I don't. But I'm guessing that you like him?" I smiled at her annoyed sigh.

"Look," She huffed, sitting back up. "I don't care or know what you're playing, but cut it out. He's mine. You're not good enough for him. He deserves somebody who's just as famous as he is. Not some..." She looked me up and down. "Wannabe." I stared blankly at her. "I can do that... If I knew who we were talking about." For a second, she looked like she was gonna come rip my head off. I sunk down under my sheets.

"Chad! I'm talking about Chad!" She almost yelled. I flinched at how scary her voice sounded. Chad... Why the hell would she think Chad was into me?

"Since when has Chad been interested in me?" I asked after a few minutes. "I don't know. I don't care." I bit my lip. "What do you do then?" Marta gave an outraged screech and I bit down harder to keep from laughing. "You are so infuriating!" She yelled, throwing something at me. It bounced off my hip and landed somewhere behind my bed.

"Okay but seriously." I peeked out from behind my sheet. "Why would you think Chad likes me? We argue all the time." I saw her shake her head. "That's just it though. He's flirting with you. I can't believe you can't see it." She paused. "Well maybe I can. You don't have many boys after you." She snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"He sucks at flirting then." I said. "Believe me, Marta you can have him." She turned to glare at me again. "Well then stop flirting back!" I returned her glare. "I don't flirt back! I hate him! He's a jerk! Why would I even want to date him!?" I jerked my covers off. "Why do you?" I asked, honestly curious. "Because he's perfect! You're just too stupid to see it!" We were screaming at each other by now.

A loud bang echoed through the room. "Shut up!" Grady's groggy voice yelled. "Yeah, shut up!" Skylar joined in. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. Marta rolled over.

I grabbed my phone from the bedside table. I wanted to ask Chad a few questions.

_Me: Do you like Marta?_

He answered a few seconds later.

_Chad: Why are you asking me this in the middle of the night?_

_Me: It's 11:56_

_Chad: That's the middle of the night. _

_Me: For you maybe. So do you?_

_Chad: Do I what?_

_Me: Like Marta?_

_Chad: No. She's annoying. _

_Me: How?_

_Chad: I don't know. Why don't you ask her?_

_Me: No, you idiot. How does she annoy you?_

_Chad: She's freaking obsessed with me. I need my space._

_Me: Hahaha! Yeah I noticed. _

_Chad: Is that what you two were arguing about?_

_Me: You heard that too?_

_Chad: Pretty sure everybody did. _

_Me: -_-_

_Chad: Hahaha!_

_Me: So if you ever had the chance to date her?_

_Chad: Never. _

I thought about showing Marta this... but that was mean. And I couldn't decide if it would help or just make her hate me more.

_Me: Well, could you tell her that?_

_Chad: I've tried! She won't listen!_

_Me: Well try again! Cause now she's blaming me for it!_

_Chad: Why would she blame you?_

_Me: She thinks you like me._

_Chad: O_o Where would she get that idea? _

_Me: She says we flirt when we're fighting. I don't know about you, but that's definitely not what I'm doing._

_Chad: Since when does flirting equal fighting?_

_Me: Forreal._

_Chad: Ahaha! I can't even picture you saying something like that. _

_Me: Shut up. So you don't like me or her right? _

_Chad: Correct._

_Me: Sweet. But... she still thinks you like me, so you better tell her tomorrow that you don't. _

_Chad: I don't think she really believes that, she's just looking for somebody to blame. _

_Me: I don't care what you think. You just better tell her tomorrow, or I'm coming after you. I know where you sleep. :)_

_Chad: That's not creepy at all._

_Me: ^.^_

_Chad: You're so strange. _

_Me: Just out of curiosity; if you had to choose, would you date Marta or me?_

_Chad: Why do you want to know?_

_Me: Well on one hand it would boost my self-esteem. On the other, maybe Marta could be happy with that and stop glaring holes in my head. _

_Chad: Wow._

_Me: Well?_

_Chad: ...That's really hard actually. Um..._

_Me: *jeopardy theme song*_

_Chad: You're so dumb. _

_Me: You're dumber. _

_Chad: Damn... I don't know! _

_Me: Picture this; would you rather kiss me, or her? Now CHOOSE!_

_Chad: If you put it that way... probably you. I wouldn't kiss Marta if someone paid me a million bucks. _

_Me: I'm gonna ignore that first part. But haven't you kissed her on the show?_

_Chad: No, just Chastity and Portlyn. I've worked it out with the writers. ;)_

_Me: Jerk._

_Chad: I don't want to kiss her! She'd probably proclaim we were dating immediately afterwards. _

_Me: Lol! Probably. But you'd seriously rather kiss me? That's just weird Chad._

_Chad: How? _

_Me: We hate each other. Ew, gosh, that'd be the most awkwardest situation ever!_

_Chad: Is awkwardest even a word?_

_Me: If it isn't, then I just made it up. _

_Chad: I don't think it would be._

_Me: I do. _

_Chad: Like you wouldn't enjoy it. ;)_

_Me: I'd probably vomit. _

_Chad: Ouch. _

_Me: ^.^_

I brought my arms down. They'd fallen asleep while I'd been holding them up. Well, that was an interesting piece of information. If not a disturbing one. Chad would rather kiss me, than kiss Marta. I couldn't help but wonder if he'd actually want to kiss me.

_Me: Another random curiosity; would you actually want to kiss me? Or would you just do it to avoid kissing Marta?_

_Chad: Why? _

_Me: It's a girl ego thing. Just answer the question. _

_Chad: Lol! Sure it is. ;) _

_Me: Answer it!_

_Chad: Honestly, yeah I'd probably want to._

_Me: Oh. _

Holy shit. Curiosity killed the cat. I bit my lip and lay back against my pillow. Marta had already fallen asleep and was snoring softly. I resisted the urge to throw a pillow at her.

_Chad: Oh? Lol! _

_Me: That's kind of shocking. And slightly disturbing. _

_Chad: Just cause you annoy me doesn't mean I wouldn't want to kiss you. _

_Me: Then why wouldn't you kiss Marta?_

_Chad: That's a whole different type of annoying. _

_Me: So you do like me?_

_Chad: I didn't say that._

_Me: You just said you'd kiss me._

_Chad: Doesn't mean I have to like you. _

_Me: Why else would you want to kiss me? Unless you think I'm cute. Which is basically the same thing. _

_Chad: I feel trapped._

_Me: Hahahaha! But whatever, I don't want to kiss you, so we're good. _

_Chad: Oh please. You'd want some of this. _

_Me: Ew! Gosh I hate when guys say shit like that. Lol! It's seriously gross._

_Chad: Only cause you know it's true._

_Me: No I don't think so. _

_Chad: But since when do you cuss?_

_Me: I usually don't. I don't ever say it, but I can write it just fine. Lol!_

_Chad: ... I kinda want to kiss you now. :/_

_Me: EWWW!_

_Chad: Well we were talking about it! It's your fault! You brought it up!_

_Me: Ew, Ew, no, touch me, you die. And I was just curious. I wasn't serious._

_Chad: Sure you weren't. ;)_

_Me: Chad stop. _

_Chad: Hahahahaha!_

_Me: Okay, I'm tired. Night. _

_Chad: You're no fun. _

_Me: And you better not tell anyone about this tomorrow! I'll slap you! Not kidding! But you do need to tell Marta that you don't like me. _

_Chad: Oh... violence now? Whatever, I might tell her. Depends on if I feel like it. _

_Me: Chad!_

_Chad: What?_

_Me: Ugh! Tell her. Goodnight. _

_Chad: It's morning now. _

_Me: Hush. _

_Chad: ^.^_

_Me: HEY! No stealing my face! ^.^_

_Chad: ^.^_

_Me: Stop! _

_Chad: Lol!_

_Me: GOOD. NIGHT. _

_Chad: Goodnight Sunshine. ;)_

_Me: Stop winking at me. _

_Chad: ;)_

_Me: :(_

_Chad: ^.^_

_Me: Oh my gosh. I'm not gonna reply anymore. _

_Chad: Suit yourself, but you're not getting this face back. ^.^_

* * *

_This wasn't meant to be a one shot. It was actually supposed to be a piece of a new story I'm working on, but it got away from me a little bit._

_Hope you enjoy it either way._


End file.
